warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Vox Solaris (Quest)/Transcript
This is the transcript of the dialogue in the quest Vox Solaris. Quest description Eudico would do anything to keep her people safe, but will she stand up to Nef Anyo? Introduction Eudico: Busy. Oh, an Outworlder? A Tenno. Look, we're a Corpus operation we are, but these people are Solaris. We work for a livin'. We don't need no trouble, and we don't need no-one gettin' hurt. You wanna help? Go buy something from Thursby. He's been staring down the barrel of a repo order ever since he took on his parents debt. Repo order? Eudico: Ugly thing, reposession. A Solaris falls too deep in debt, and Nef sends in his repo squads to take what he says he's owed. You know, mechanical body parts, even a full rig. In Thursby's case, cause he got none of that, they take the organics: arms and legs. Yeah, there's a market for those too. Eudico: Aye... Mucking what. Nef wants to start that fossilized coolant tower back up... today. Talk to Thursby in Fortuna Thursby: If ya need scrap in a snap just talk to your junkyard diplomat! That'd be me. Thursby. Thunderstruck, short on pluck, down on his luck. Ah whatever. Tell me you wanna buy something. Please. I need this. Eudico sent me Thursby: Eudico sent you, a Tenno, to help meet me quota? You know, you could buy some(unsubbed) scrap... but... if you really wanted to help, you could source me some supplies. Sumthin' I can sell. Not this garbage. I know where the Taxmen keeps the good stuff. If you're up for that sort of thing, Boss, head topside. Tell me about Eudico Thursby: She means well. Don't want to see nothing bad happen to us workers... but, there was a time she had another name - Vox Solaris, the voice of the resistance, the voice of Solaris United. She stood up for us. Said how wrong this all is. She always said Solaris United was all of us, but it weren't nothing without her. When the trouble happened... Nef did try to identify her... What he did to the others... What happened on Deck 12... She's always been kind to me, what happened to them was never her fault. Debt? Thursby: When my parents... passed. I inherited their debt. And boy were they owing deep. Can't work to pay it off 'cause I an't got no augmentations, and I can't buy augmentations on account of all my debt. Vicious cycle, right? So here I am, selling useless scrap at the edge of a coolant canal. Orb Vallis Thursby: You ever been out on the Vallis, Boss? She's a miracle, she is. A blizzard in a firestorm. All thanks to the magic of rebooted Orokin tech, and... the blood, and the sweat of so many thousands of Solaris. But, you know what Eudico always says... Thursby: She says-- Eudico: Welcome to Venus, it'll kill ya. Thursby, what's going on, you keepin' your nose clean? Thursby: Eudico? Ah, sure am! Just giving a - a tour to my shiny Boss here, ya know, earnin' a wage any way I can. Eudico: Alright then, Thursby. Just don't let this Outworlder get you into trouble. Thursby: I need something I can sell, you know? Spare parts. Quality merchandise, see? I know where the Corpus drop supplies. You can get in and out, before anyone catches wind of what we're up to. Thursby: Sneak and peak, Boss. Crates full of the good stuff should be nearby. Thursby: Haha, outstanding. If we had the old Eudico, we'd be taxin' the Taxmen on the regular. Thursby: Amazing! With this haul... won't be just my debts getting paid off. You're gonna make more than one Solaris happy today, Boss. Thursby: Unbelievable! Why stop here? With your power, we could hit Nef hard, make him pay for all he's done to us. Blow up his precious coolant tower before he's even had a chance to show it off to his mucking board...! Eudico: Thursby! What are you thinkin?! You're on an unsecured channel. You want a Corpus spy drone hearing what you're up to? Ah, Muckers! Too late. Got no choice. Tenno, you got Thursby into this mess, so you can damn well help him out of it. Eudico: Tenno, you're looking for the Corpus spy drone that overheard Thursby's little "guided tour." Find the drone before it reports back to central command. Eudico: The drone is nearby. Ground it. And I'll see if I can still hack one of these things. Eudico: Hold on, Tenno, been a while since I did this. Now, where is that recording of Thursby? They'll wreck that drone rather than let it go, obviously. So...y'know. Stop that. Eudico: Corpus are legging it. Take out as many as you can. Keep 'em quiet. Eudico: Well, well, well. You're a bright spark and no mistake. Could have used you back in the... Don't let me catch you running more missions for Thursby understood? Talk to Thursby in Fortuna Thursby: Aye, Boss, Eudico says that if I try anything like that again, she'll rip me arms off herself. But... Look at this! Yesterday, 'didn't have 'nuff Lucre to stay outta repo. Now I got what I need to open me own shop. Get me head outta' the red. All I needs is a ripe hook. Something ta set ol' Thursby apart. Somethin'... memorable. Oh, almost forgot, Biz, heard what you did, said he wanted to speak with you. Thursby: Moa parts. Get a head start. If you're building a cart with... Thursby... no? Bah. I need to work on that one. The Business The Business: Ah. The Tenno Eudico mentioned. How do you do, Outworlder. My mission is to conserve this region's unique species. You know, before the Corpus drive them to extinction. I'm known as 'The Business'. Eudico calls me... 'Biz'. I wasn't always about the... preservation of life - more the strategic deletion of it. Conservation may be my calling now, but the scales still require an occasional... adjustment. Head to the Vallis if you're looking for some work. Orb Vallis The Business: Are you averse to getting your hands dirty. Send a message? I've learned that the head of the Corpus repo squad has made a hit-list of indebted Solaris. Before his goons can do their thing, I've got a K-Bomb with his name on it. Eudico: Biz! That's not what we discussed! Wait. There's a repo list? Who's on it? Ah, crap. Okay fine, but we do this my way. No K-Bombs, had about enough mess for one day. Eudico: We do this quietly and maybe, just maybe, Nef doesn't find out. Biz, this isn't the old days. We've got no leverage now. All we can do is try to save our people from getting ground up by the bureaucracy. The Business: People are already getting ground up, Eudi. Debt on debt, accident by accident, repo by repo! How many even remember actual freedom? Eudico: You're nearing the secure area. Steal that list. Don't get noticed. If they destroy the data, we won't know who to hide from Nef's repo squad. Eudico: Accessing the file... Okay, okay. Ah, guts. Biz. This says they're going after your field team... today. The Business: They're already overdue for a check-in. Outworlder, you need to find my team before Nef's repo squad does. The Business: They were in debt because they choose the calling of conservation over filling Nef's pockets. It seems like the preacher wanted to make a point. But... this isn't the whole team. We need more info, search the bodies. Eudico: Damaged. There's something in the buffer. We need to get it decoded before the device fails. Eudico: Accessing buffer. Analyzing... Eudico: Password... Hello... Buffer... Accessing final transmissions... C'mon, c'mon, final transmissions... Eudico: I'm in. Taking a quick look around... Itinerary. Patrol log. Coordinates. Reports, blah blah blah... The Business: My team's being held nearby. Awaiting 'processing'. Eudico, we don't have long. Eudico: Not again... Listen, Sparky. I need you to get in there and get our people back. And you don't need to be nice about it. If they're still alive our team will be here. Eudico: Here come the Taxmen. Nef Anyo: Tenno, did you think I didn't notice your little heist earlier? Quite a stunt you pulled with that young, what was his name? Thursby... Eudico: Oh no. Tenno, you have to get back here before they get to him. Thursby: Hey fellas! Thursby? Nah, ya just missed him. He... No, I didn't do nothing. You don't understand. Stop. Ahh... Talk to Eudico in Fortuna Eudico: Thursby... I was... I was supposed to protect him, and now he's in pieces. The medics aren't sure if they can stabilize him with... so much... missing. This was a mistake, letting you get involved. Why did I listen to Biz? Maybe it's not too late to impress Nef before his big unveiling. Appeal to his mercy - show him what we can do. Get topside. I'll fill you in. Orb Vallis Eudico: Nef's pushing ahead with activating that coolant tower. But it's not ready. My engineers need a mineral, Amarast, to counter the inevitable heat cascade. I've marked an excavation site where you should find some. Bring it back, and maybe we stop the entire Vallis from being bathed in slag. The Business: Amarast? Do you not understand? Nothing you do will make Nef kind. The more you give, the more he'll take. When you rise up, people get hurt, but if we left that fear divide us... It will only get worse. I saw a Eudico I haven't seen for years back there. Fortuna needs that Eudico back. We need Vox. Eudico: That should be enough. Get to the coolant tower before Nef turns on the juice. Nef Anyo: Solaris! The investor showcase is tomorrow and you lot still maintain the coolant tower is not ready. Have you no faith? My test run will commence now, and the Board shall know it was I, Nef Anyo, who brought the glory of the Orokin to life once more! Eudico: He's starting already? Nef's gonna trigger a heat cascade if he boots that coolant tower up without the Amarast. He's going to get us all killed. Hurry. Nef Anyo: Solaris! Why isn't it working? Fix this! Eudico: We're... too late. Come back to Fortuna, Tenno. Nef Anyo: Solaris. This disaster is your bumbling. Present me your Floor Boss. Eudico: I... I am. Floor Boss Eudico FB-9. I take responsibility for this. Nef Anyo: Finally. One of you shows some backbone. Floor Boss, select fifty workers of low efficiency and have them in front of Fortuna for repo. Their upgrades I shall bequeath to Solaris of greater efficiency. And for the failures: brain-shelving. Make your list. You have one orbit-hour. The Business: Eudico?!? You're not going through with this, are you? Eudico: Not now, Biz. Talk to Eudico in Fortuna Eudico: Ever since Nef crushed Solaris United, killed my friends, I've focused on one thing, keeping him happy. Thought it was the only way to keep people safe. It's not working. Biz is right, someone needs to say something. Do something. Listen. You don't have to help. You can leave Fortuna and never come back. Wouldn't blame ya', this isn't your fight. But, Sparky, Nef's massing his troops outside our doors. And you're the only thing standing between us and bloody oblivion. I'll help Eudico: Knew I could trust you. Take this, there's a present in there for the mucking Taxmen. Why don't you deliver it to them? I need a moment Orb Vallis The Business: What are you trying to do, Eudico? Buy him off? You've lost it. Wait. Where's my K-bomb? Nef Anyo: Where's my fifty Solaris, Fortuna? You're wasting my time. Who do you think you are? Eudico: Now, Sparky. Get that case as close as you can to them. Eudico: Now, give 'em hell. For Thursby. Vox: We are the used. The mutilated. The indebted. We are Solaris United. And this Tenno is our messenger. Hello, Nef. Nef Anyo: Solaris United? I know that voice. I killed that voice! You are... a ghost. But. I. Don't. Believe in ghosts! Vox: Halt repossessions immediately. Recognize the importance of our work. These are our demands. Nef Anyo: I will find you. Nef Anyo: Whoever you are, you don't know what hell you've brought upon your people. Eudico: Sparky, not worth it. Get back in here. Nef won't risk destroying Fortuna with that Orb. We've brought the time we need. Nef Anyo: That's right, scuttle back to your hole. I'm going to replace the lot of you with Moas. In the meantime, Profit-Taker here will make sure you stay good and planted. The Business: I... I owe you an apology, Eudi. And if you see... 'Vox' pass along my thanks as well. Eudico: No, Biz. Thank you - for not giving up on me. We all lift together. The Business: And we will... We just poked a kubrodon, and if we don't show who's in charge, we're lunch. Talk to Eudico in Fortuna Eudico: Sparky, Solaris United's just getting started. Nef won't want us messing with his Investor Showcase - he's planted that Orb Mother out there to make sure we stay in here. But now is the time to press for leverage. Head to the surface when you're ready, I've arranged a little something for you. Orb Vallis Eudico: Roky lent us her personal K-Drive. Fastest board in the Vallis. See if you can't slip right past that spider momma. Eudico: Hit the accelerator, Sparky. No hope of outgunning that Orb. Eudico: You made it. Time to give Nef a taste of repossession. Patch me into the coolant towers' control system. Nef Anyo: Corpus engineers? What's going on down there? I've lost control of the coolant tower. The investors are watching. Acknowledge! Vox: You never had control, Nef Anyo. This tower is Solaris United property. We do with it as we please. Nef Anyo: You weasels picked the wrong day for collective bargaining. Corpus Kill Squads, converge on the control cluster at once! Investors, everything is under control. Eudico: Let's turn up the heat on Nef. Nef Anyo: Are you freeloaders trying to damage my coolant tower? Oh of course. All your groveling has moved the bleed-heart Tenno to come to your aid. No matter. My Kill Squad will carry you all swiftly... to the Void. Vox: You have been warned. Say goodbye to your precious terraforming project. Nef Anyo: Investors, enjoy this display of security prowess. Rest assured your investment is protected. Nef Anyo: Solaris United, in the name of the Void, I command you to stop. You're putting my entire enterprise at risk. Vox: Stop the repossessions. Acknowledge our work. Honor the age-old accord between Solaris and Corpus. Nef Anyo: Blow that tower and you'll destroy Fortuna. Vox: Your fortune is what dies with us, Nef Anyo. And we know that, to men like you, poverty holds greater dread than death. Nef Anyo: Wait! Wait! Fine. I'll halt the repossessions. Is that what you want? Stop this. Vox: Never forget: Solaris make the Vallis work. No Solaris, no Vallis. Do we have an understanding? Nef Anyo: Yes. I understand. Eudico: All I needed to hear. Sparky, drop the Amarast in. Fingers crossed this even works. Nef Anyo: Investors, please. I swear the systems works. This is just a minor hiccup. Some minor labor-relations issues to deal with. You understand, right? Right? Where are you going? Eudico: The heat cascade is dissipating. Readings returning to normal. That did it. Well then, Sparky, looks like SU is back. Only a matter of time. If it wasn't me, someone else woulda' done it. Meanwhile, you come see me anytime. Solaris United's got plenty of work for you. Inbox Message One More Thing Sparky, Smokefinger found this blueprint embedded in a tangle of Vallis fungi years ago. Didn't know what to do with it until you came along. I want you to have it, it's the least we can do to thank you. Don't be a stranger, Eudico ( Blueprint attached) Category:Quotes Category:Update 24